Small Bump
by IWillPunishYou
Summary: Makorra one-shot. Based off of Ed Sheeran's song 'Small Bump' :)


_You're just a small bump unborn, _

_In four months you're brought to life._

_You might be left with my hair,_

_But you'll have your mother's eyes._

"Korra?"

Mako pulled back the covers, expecting to find his wife lying in bed beside him. Instead, her side of the bed was empty. Sighing, Mako sat up and glanced at the flashing red numbers on the alarm clock. It was 3:38am.

His eyes moved to the open door, light from the hallway shining through. He took a deep breath and pulled back the covers, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

_Not again…_ he thought to himself.

It wasn't unusual for Korra to get up out of bed in the middle of the night. The first few nights Mako was terrified when he found that his wife was not beside him. Thinking that something bad had happened to her, or rather that she had done something bad to herself. He had jumped out of bed and searched the entire house for her, calling out her name. But every night he found her in the same place.

"_I'm home!" Mako said, hanging up his coat in the closet. "The Chief had me stay a little later than usual, but I picked up your favorite noodles!" He stepped into the kitchen and placed the hot bag of noodles onto the counter._

"_Korra?"_

_Panicked, he called her name once again. This time he was answered with a low groan. Walking into the living room he smiled with relief. Korra was curled up in a ball on the couch; drool running down to her mouth to her chin._

_Mako chuckled as he sat down beside his wife and planted a light kiss on her forehead._

"_Hey, sleepyhead," he whispered._

_Korra groaned once more and buried her face deeper into the couch cushion._

"_What's wrong?" Mako asked, concerned._

_He could barely hear her muffled voice through the cushion. "Felt sick…Threw up a few times…Really tired…" she mumbled._

_Mako gently placed his hand onto her back and began to rub. All he could say was, "I'm sorry…What can I do to help?"_

"_Those noodles smell amazing," Korra muttered._

_Mako smiled. "I'll go get them." He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen._

"_Hmm, Mako?"_

_He turned around and rose and eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked._

"_I'm pregnant."_

Rubbing his eyes, Mako stepped into the hallway, knowing exactly where his wife would be. His footsteps were heavy as he walked across the wood floor, an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He knew the condition that Korra would be in when he found her. And seeing her like that broke his heart.

Mako stopped as he reached the door. Sure enough, it was open just a crack. He hesitated before slowly pushing it open.

All of the lights were turned off, except for the dim light coming from the fire ferret nightlight. Bolin had given it to them as a present for the baby.

"Pabu helped me pick it out!" Bolin had said a huge smile on his face as he handed it to his brother.

Mako's eyes gazed across the room. Everything in the room was in the exact same place as it was the day they had finished decorating it.

"_Careful with that! Korra!" Mako cried, trying to grab the cans of paint from Korra's hands._

"_Spirits, Mako! I'm pregnant, not helpless! I can carry these on my own, thank you very much!" she said, ripping the cans away from him._

"_I just don't want the baby to get hurt."_

"_She's fine! So stop worrying." Korra chirped._

_Mako sighed but let his wife carry the paint into the unfinished room. There was no point in trying to help her. Pregnant or not, she was still stubborn._

"_Well, let's get started!" Korra said, grabbing her paintbrush._

_When then finished painting the walls a pale pink, Mako then dragged in the crib, rocking chair and bookcase into the room as Korra finally agreed that it was too dangerous for her to lift them._

_By the time the two were done, they were covered in pink paint. The two sat down against the dry wall, Mako putting his arm around Korra's shoulders._

"_You have a little paint on your nose," Korra said, dipping her finger into the pink glob of paint sitting on his nose. She then smudged it along his forehead._

_Mako dipped his own finger in the paint and smudged it across her cheek. They both laughed, smudging more paint on each other's faces._

_When they settled down, Mako leaned down and kissed his wife hungrily. The kiss lasted for a minute or so. Korra blushed when Mako pulled his lips away._

_She pressed herself against his chest as they both looked across the room._

"_It's perfect," she whispered._

_Mako placed his hand over the small bump on Korra's stomach. "She's going to love it."_

Mako nearly jumped when he heard the quiet sobs coming from his wife. He turned to find her sitting in her usual place; behind the rocking chair. His heart dropped.

"Korra…" he whispered. He lowered himself and crawled beside her. "Shh, it's okay…"

But it wasn't. And he didn't know if it ever would be.

Korra just cried harder, hugging the stuffed bear tighter against her chest. Tears streamed down her face and onto her shirt.

Mako pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest, rocking her back and forth. He fought the tears that threatened to escape the corners of his eyes.

The memory flashed into Mako's mind.

"_Out of my way!" Mako shouted, pushing people out of his way. He reached the desk and nearly jumped onto it. "Where is my wife!?"_

_As soon as the frightened receptionist gave him the room number, he raced through the halls, skipping the elevator and running up the stairs._

_His heart dropped when he burst through the door. His wife was curled up in a ball, screaming as tears streamed down her face. The terrified nurse looked at Mako and then quickly walked out of the room._

_He ran to her without hesitation, tears running down his face._

"_She's gone…She's gone, Mako!" Korra shouted. "I killed her!"_

_Mako scooped her up and sat onto the ground._

"_I killed our daughter! I killed her! I'm a murderer!"_

"_It wasn't your fault, Korra. Don't you ever say that!" he forced through tears. Korra began to flail her arms and punched Mako several times._

"_Let me go!" she shouted through sobs. "Leave me alone!"_

_Mako said nothing. Instead, he held her tighter in his arms, refusing to let go. _

"_Let me go!" Korra cried. She looked into Mako's eyes and buried her face into his chest, crying even harder. "I'm sorry…"_

They had lost their first child that night.

They lost their daughter that night.

Mako had promised her that it would get better, and that they could get through it.

But in his heart he knew that he couldn't keep that promise.

_You're just a small bump unborn,_

_For four months then torn from life._

_Maybe you were needed up there, _

_But we're still unaware, as why._


End file.
